


The Secret from Hell

by TheLunatic



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 4





	The Secret from Hell

引子

黑铁的塔尖在浓夜里蛰伏，等着刺破满月。那圆得不可思议的月发出一声狼嚎般的悲鸣，惊飞了钟楼里的一群蝙蝠。

马车的轮碾过厚厚的落叶，森林中心的黑色教堂，沉默似永恒的废墟。

像是有一只无形的手拉开了车门，穿着黑色天鹅绒的女人，踏上满地的枯叶却无声无息。她独自一人走向那沉重的黑铁大门，门扇上的山羊似乎向她弯起了嘴角——

“恭候多时，我主的忠仆。”

Chapter One： Invitation

虽然从小生活在伦敦这种地方，但因特古拉对雨还是喜欢不起来，甚至习惯不起来。

“放过那朵可怜的玫瑰吧，我的小姐。”管家走进来，就看到她站在窗边泄愤似的揪着花瓶里玫瑰的花瓣，雨下得大了，玻璃窗上涓涓的水流模糊了窗外的世界，“礼服已经为您准备好了。”

“为什么非得在这种鬼天气去参加什么晚宴？”年轻的小姐猛地转过头，紧皱的眉头显示出她糟糕的心情，“哦，我不穿礼服，我说过的！”

“小姐，我想您乐意尊重女王陛下的意思。”沃尔特抱着手中的衣帽，神色自若，“您也知道，这是只有礼服才能胜任的场合。”

因特古拉像一只被惹怒的小动物，在房间里暴躁地踱来踱去，正是因为她完全了解，才会忍不住发牢骚的，不是吗：“我无法忍受穿着那种可笑的裙子在污浊的空气里和男人跳舞。”

“哦，每一位十七岁的小姐都和男人跳舞。”管家从容地把衣服放在她的更衣镜前，“表现出一点点女性的魅力对您并无害处。”

她看了看那堆精致华丽的礼服，又皱着眉头望向一片茫茫的窗外：“该死，格兰特怎么还不回来？”

“您派他去调查之前的少女失踪事件吗？”沃尔特问。

“没错。”

“您觉得这件事并不那么简单？”

“在失踪女孩的房间里发现了逆十字架。”她转过头，在谈到工作的时候她总是显得充满自信和狂热，“何况，我不相信有人类能从一所戒备森严的宅第里带走一个人而不引起一点动静。”

失踪的是一位男爵的女儿，年仅十六岁，在她失踪的第七天，仍然生不见人死不见尸。

“或许她并不是被人掳走的。”沃尔特试探着提出一种可能性，毕竟到了这个时代，贵族小姐私奔仍然不是什么稀罕事。

“她一定是。”因特古拉斩钉截铁地说，“因为她连一件衣服都没有穿。”

“这是对待食物的方式，沃尔特。”她说。

他的小姐那双漂亮的蓝宝石眼睛里闪着灼灼火光，他总是相信她生来就该被卷进一切匪夷所思的惊心动魄的危险里——她渴望危险，她渴望不可思议的事情，这令她兴奋。

这时候门上忽然传来敲击的声音，管家走过去开门，只见格兰特浑身湿透地站在门前，双眼浑浊。

“怎么回事，你应该……”管家蹙眉，对他不更衣就来见他的主人的失礼行为感到不满。但狼狈不堪的年轻人径直走向了因特古拉。

“她不是最后一个。”他说。

“什么？”因特古拉感到一丝不祥，而格兰特的喉咙里突然发出被扼住一般的痛苦呻吟，夹杂着诡异的似笑非笑的声音，而他似乎完全意识不到一样，对她露出一个意味深长的微笑，然后直挺挺地扑倒下去，血从他的七窍流出。

他的后颈上刺着一行红色的字：

“To Miss Hellsing, with love from HELL.”

“他死了，小姐。”沃尔特检查了倒在地上的人，说。

年轻的小姐沉默了一会，那绝不是由于震惊或恐惧，她眼中的火燃烧得更炽烈：“有人在向我示威。”

那他的确成功地激怒了她。

“他说，她不是最后一个。”在管家让人来清理尸体的时候，因特古拉忽然说，“如果在男爵小姐之后还有别的失踪者，他应当说，她不是唯一一个。这说明，在她之前还有受害者。”

“我闻到血的味道。”

忽然响起的低沉嗓音打扰了她的思绪，不出所料地看到她的吸血鬼从地上慢慢浮现，嘴角挂着一如既往从容而期待的微笑。他总是期待着战争、鲜血、不幸的人，动荡不安的世界。

“还没到五点，你今天似乎醒得太早。”因特古拉并不是很乐意在此刻看到他。

“今天是个雨天啊。”他说着，走到她的身边，“我闻到灾祸的气息。”

“有人送了我一份恶劣的礼物。”她扬起下巴指了指被裹上粗布抬走的尸体，“来自地狱的礼物。”

“哦，那还真是不小的口气。”吸血鬼笑的时候微微咧开了嘴。

“今晚，去给我调查这件事，沃尔特会给你需要的信息。”她说，“我一会要去一个无聊的晚宴。”

“我要跟你去。”阿卡多忽然说。

“什么？”她有些惊奇，“我要去一场晚宴，在布莱菲尔德伯爵夫人家，而不是去清扫吸血鬼。”

“哦，我知道。”他说，“但我得跟你去。”他不知从哪拿去了她的请柬，此刻正夹在他的指间，“久违的邪恶气息——真让人兴奋啊。”

“我以前不知道你还能嗅到邪恶气息。”因特古拉半信半疑。

“小姐，您该更衣了，不然我们要迟到了。”沃尔特说，“听说那位布莱菲尔德伯爵夫人为人古板老派，她可能不会对此有好感。”

“哦，我再说一次，我不会穿那条愚蠢的裙子！”因特古拉之前暂且放下的怒气又烧起来了。

“嗯，我赞同。”阿卡多瞥了一眼那套衣帽，作壁上观地说，虽然不知道他的审美到底处在什么时代。

“那您准备穿什么去呢？您身上这件衬衫吗？”管家不疾不徐地问。

他的话让大小姐再次暴躁地在房间里转了两圈，忽然，她猛地顿住脚步，说：

“我要穿爸爸的礼服。”

“什么？”就连沃尔特都不由得吃了一惊，而他的年轻小姐眼睛里透出不容置疑的光彩：“我说，我要穿男人的礼服。”

“这听起来是个不错的主意。”阿卡多悠闲地坐在那里，打量着少女高挑挺拔的身躯。沃尔特瞪了他一眼，这家伙显然不在意这将会多么惊世骇俗，又会给他这位管家带来多少麻烦。

但他知道因特古拉从不妥协，所以妥协的只能是他。

“好吧，小姐，但你父亲的衣服对你来说太大了，我去为您找一套合身的西服。”

于是海尔辛的当家人，穿着一身黑色西服，带着高大的家养吸血鬼坐进了驶向布莱菲尔德家的汽车。

一轮残月，正从雨雾中静默升起。

Chapter Two: Blackfield

“欢迎您，海尔辛小姐。”

撑起伞的仆人将因特古拉和阿卡多送上大宅的台阶，穿着考究的老管家在门口迎客。

“错。”她说，带着不容置疑的态度，“是海尔辛伯爵。”

老管家从容而恭谨的神色并未出现一丝裂痕：“失礼了，海尔辛伯爵。这位是？”

“我的仆人。”因特古拉说。红衣的吸血鬼恭敬地微微垂着头，但不怀好意的微笑却表明这不过是他在配合游戏。

“请您原谅，仆人应该在外面等候。”

“如果我说，我要带他进去呢？”穿着男装的少女抱着胳膊，面色不善。她讨厌空气里弥漫的水汽，湿漉漉的夜晚，更对这黑暗里富丽堂皇的宅邸有一丝本能的厌恶。她有一点相信阿卡多的话了，但她不会让他知道。

“但凭您的意思。”背后的大门中，不知何时走出了一位穿着黑色晚礼服的贵妇，她的声音并不动人，仿佛干枯的玫瑰树，但老管家立刻恭敬地低下头去，不再说话。

“很高兴同您见面，布莱菲尔德伯爵夫人。”因特古拉走上前去，伸出手。

“一位淑女不会以这身打扮赴宴。”伯爵夫人微微低垂的眼眸看不出情绪，她迟疑了一下还是伸手轻轻地握了一下因特古拉伸出的手，说。

伯爵夫人大概不到四十岁，岁月的沧桑还不足以损害她的美貌，而此刻精心妆扮后更显得容光照人。但她的脸上似乎总有一股挥之不去的阴郁气息，配上她瘦削高挑的身材和黑色衣裙，更显得像中世纪画像中那些守寡的贵妇人。

“很遗憾我不是。”因特古拉满不在乎地说。

伯爵夫人转身向内走去，因特古拉不远不近地跟着她，而她的吸血鬼跟在她身后，将她整个人都笼进他高大的身影下。

屋内像是另一个世界，没有讨厌的潮湿和黑暗，灯火辉煌，觥筹交错，穿着华丽的男男女女在宽敞的大厅里把酒言欢。一身黑裙的伯爵夫人反倒像是一个闯入此地的黑色幽灵。

因特古拉皱了皱眉头，倒不是因为那些对她投来的诧异目光。

“阿卡多。”她没有回头，喊着她的仆人的名字，“我觉得这里的气氛让我不舒服。”

“理应如此。”他说，“啊，这个夜晚注定不会安宁。”

“而你感到兴奋。”因特古拉了解他的嗜好，没有再搭理他，径自去拿了一杯酒。要是沃尔特在这里，一定会说她还没有到可以饮酒的年纪，幸好他不在。

有几个人过来礼貌性地向她打招呼，她一看他们不自在的眼神就能知道自己这身衣裳给他们带来了多大的冲击。多么可笑啊，英国的贵族们。

伯爵夫人已经走进人群之中，因特古拉总觉得无论她与多少人在一起，都显得格格不入。是她多心了吗？或许伯爵夫人就是那么一个奇怪的人。

布莱菲尔德伯爵夫人不是英国人，她的血统众说纷纭，总之她嫁到英国大约是十几年前的事情。她的丈夫在五年前死于非命，他们没有一儿半女，伯爵夫人继承了所有的遗产，也没有再嫁，就一个人生活在这座巨大的宅邸中。

“那个……海尔辛勋爵，您如果穿上女士的礼服，一定会非常美丽。”一位前来攀谈的夫人委婉地说。

“哦，谢谢。”因特古拉飞快地说，不给她留下任何继续谈论此话题的可能。

她的吸血鬼在背后露出玩味的微笑，那位夫人在这种眼光下只觉得浑身发毛，毕竟，那不是一位绅士打量女士的眼神，不如说更像是一个饕餮食客在打量火鸡的肥瘦。

“这位是您的随从？”夫人尴尬地笑了一下，问。

“没错。”因特古拉说。她这种生硬的谈话方式很快吓退了所有试图和她闲聊两句的夫人小姐们，只剩下她和阿卡多站在大厅的一角。

“海尔辛伯爵。”但伯爵夫人却走了过来，“您为何不与人们交谈？是否有哪里招待不周？”

她的话客气而恭谨，但脸上依旧没有什么表情，过于白的皮肤显出一点苍白，衬得她的口红格外妖冶。

“我只是说累了。”因特古拉随口说，“请放心。”

“如果您在这里感到无趣，”伯爵夫人说，“您或许有兴趣欣赏一下我们的收藏。”

“哦，当然。”因特古拉把酒杯随手搁下，“我非常乐意。”

“您的仆人？”她把眼光望向阿卡多，似乎有点犹豫。

“请不必在意，他很懂事。”因特古拉一本正经地说，却忍不住弯了弯唇角。

伯爵夫人在前面款款而行，走过长长的走廊，宾客的喧嚣就渐渐被抛在身后，因特古拉一面走一面打量着两边墙上悬挂的油画，大多是布莱菲尔德家族的肖像，神情肃穆地注视着她这个外来客。偌大的宅邸里似乎就剩下了他们三个人，而厚厚的羊毛地毯让脚步声轻不可闻，走在前面的伯爵夫人，就更加像一道黑色的幽灵。

因特古拉对此并不感到什么可怕，但当伯爵夫人推开门的那一瞬，她还是差点叫出声来——

正对着他们的是一只巨大的山羊头骨，白森森的骨骸在黑暗中骤然跃出，格外骇人。

“这是？”她忍不住问。这只山羊大得出奇，一对长角如匕首般锋利，仍然光亮如生，两只黑洞洞的眼眶似乎连接着无限的幽冥，教人不敢直视。

“这是先夫一次狩猎的成果。”伯爵夫人打开了灯，悠悠道，“真是只很大的山羊呢，它的皮毛做成了挂毯，奉献给女王陛下。”

“听说伯爵非常擅长狩猎。”因特古拉说，“这只山羊是什么时候打的？”

“那正是先夫过世的那年。”伯爵夫人说着，似乎幽幽地叹了口气。

“恕我冒昧，夫人。”因特古拉忽然问，“伯爵是因为什么而过世的？”

伯爵夫人似乎愣了一下，但还是缓缓地说：“先夫是猝死的，医生也说不清原因。”

“请您节哀。”因特古拉说。

“没关系，已经是五年前的事情了。”伯爵夫人微微笑了笑，“请随意观赏吧，这些都是布莱菲尔德家族百年来的珍藏。”

因特古拉便在这间极为宽敞的房间里随意参观起来，她对古董并不大感兴趣，这些在她的家里也不缺。但布莱菲尔德家族似乎格外偏爱一些神秘文明的遗存，她发现了不少来自玛雅或者古埃及的祭祀礼器，甚至还有中国的青铜器。

正走到一具蟒蛇标本旁，突然一边的花瓶哐地倒了下来，正砸在因特古拉的脚边，把她吓了一跳。花瓶里的水溅满了裤脚，因特古拉顾不上看，天生的敏锐和警觉让她迅速检查了周围的每一个角落，没有任何异常，但她就是觉得不对劲。

“真是抱歉，您没有受伤吧？”伯爵夫人匆匆走上来，“天啊，它怎么会自己掉下来的？”

“没事，没有砸到。”因特古拉摆摆手，余光瞥见阿卡多仍然站在门口，似乎十分悠闲。

“请去客房休息一下吧，我会让女仆将您的衣服烘干。”伯爵夫人说。

“那就麻烦了。”因特古拉见裤腿上湿了一大片的确有碍观瞻，便说。

女士更衣，阿卡多自然不能跟着进去了，或者说，不能明目张胆地跟着进去吧，他就在伯爵夫人安排的房间里等待。

因特古拉在房间里换下西裤，借了一条女裤穿着。女仆离开后，房间里静得可以听到自己的心跳。因特古拉打量着这间房间，它还保留着几十年前的奢华，梳妆台上摆着一面巨大的金框镜……

等等，镜子？

因特古拉突然感到一阵毛骨悚然，因为那镜子里，竟然什么都没有映出。

Chapter Three: Nightmare

因特古拉一瞬间屏住了呼吸，哦，见鬼，或许那根本不是面镜子呢，别自己吓自己了。但尽管根本不敢想象要是自己站在那诡异的镜子前会发生什么，她还是摸出了藏在西服里的匕首，一步一步，向它走去。

什么也没有。

这面镜子像是未经打磨一般，呈现出一片混沌，但这种感觉莫名地令人背后发毛，因特古拉刚想伸手去摸镜面，镜中突然现出一张苍白的脸：“别碰那镜子。”

因特古拉差点一刀戳进去，但下一秒她意识到那是布莱菲尔德伯爵夫人，不知什么时候出现在了她身后不远处。可是不对，镜子里怎么会没有她自己？

因特古拉惊疑地又看了一眼镜子，奇怪的是它此刻清清楚楚地映着她和伯爵夫人，完完全全是一面正常的镜子，好像刚才的那一切都是她的错觉。

因特古拉深吸一口气，保持住神色的镇定转过身去：“为什么不能碰这面镜子？”

“这是我们家族的一个古老传说。”伯爵夫人走过来，驻足在她身边，“这面镜子里有魔鬼。”

“魔鬼？”因特古拉挑了挑眉毛，尽管养着一只货真价实的吸血鬼，她倒并不相信真有能住在镜子里的魔鬼之类的，“那为什么还留着它？”

“因为啊……”伯爵夫人的唇边忽然浮起一丝诡秘的笑容，她的声音忽然变得尖锐而凄厉，“因为魔鬼守护我们！”

她的手猛地掐住了因特古拉的脖颈，看似柔弱的女人也不知哪来那么大的力量，竟似要把她活活掐死一般，她的脸上带着狂热而诡异的笑容，一双漆黑的眼珠直直地盯着因特古拉，让她想起那只山羊头骨硕大的眼眶黑洞。

但因特古拉早就防备着有什么古怪，此刻被她暴起掐住了喉咙，当即狠狠一刀割在她的手腕，膝盖猛地一顶，从她手下松脱了三分，便飞起一脚将她直踢得如枯叶一般飞起，摔落地上。

因特古拉大口大口地喘着气，余光瞥见那镜子竟又变回了原先的混沌模样，不说有没有魔鬼在里面，这镜子必然有问题。

“这么说来，你是魔鬼的信徒吗？”因特古拉握着匕首，见伯爵夫人趴在地上捂着鲜血如注的手腕似乎一时爬不起来，问。

她的喉咙间似乎发出了一阵古怪的格格声，忽然一跃而起，尖叫着：“……你们全都得死！”

因特古拉一闪身避开她扑过来的势头，也顾不上死活，一刀捅进伯爵夫人的心脏。怎料她竟似感觉不到疼痛一般，张口便向因特古拉咬过来。

怎么，还成了食尸鬼不成？因特古拉将她的胳膊一扭按在地上，又是一刀狠狠扎在她颈上，要是活人早该没命了，要是食尸鬼，算她背运，今天没带上受过祝福的银器。

“阿卡多！”她皱了皱眉头，喊她的吸血鬼。

不料血泊中的伯爵夫人忽然发出一阵恻恻阴笑：“他不会来了。”

“什么？”她还想再给这个死不了的家伙补一刀，那面镜子里突然伸出一股黑气般的线，缠住了她的手脚。因特古拉一惊，挥刀去割，却像是砍中了空气，一分一毫也伤不到她。突然一股黑线一卷，那力道大得超乎想象，一下夺走了她手里的匕首。

这时候满身是血的伯爵夫人慢慢地从地上爬起来，用手掰了掰只剩半个挂在颈子上的脑袋，说：“你的吸血鬼已经被魔鬼的使者撕成碎片了。”

“哦，是吗？”因特古拉感到那些黑线把她紧紧缚住之后就没有再收缩，似乎不想致她于死地，“你有何意图，魔鬼的信徒？”

“这世上没有神明，只有魔鬼能拯救众生。”她贴近因特古拉的脸，仿佛着魔了一般喃喃道。

“你想让我也改信魔鬼？”因特古拉微微勾了勾唇角，“难道说是担心我将你们全部铲除？”

“没有人能杀死魔鬼。”她说。

“是吗？我倒很想看看魔鬼的尊容。”因特古拉说。

“你想见到魔鬼？”

“我能吗？”

“只要你诚心奉献自身，魔鬼一定会听到你的呼唤……”

她的话还没有说完，整个脑袋突然被一只大手拧下，血雨飞溅，洒了因特古拉满身满脸。一片猩红背后，她看到阿卡多那双被兴奋染红的眼睛。

镜子里倏地窜出潮水般的黑线扑向他，将他死死缠住，勒紧，她习以为常地看着阿卡多被绞成一堆横飞的血肉，然后又从容地聚拢成原状。他猛地一拳打碎了那面镜子，所有的黑线似植物失去了养分一般，瞬间枯萎消散。

因特古拉活动了一下手脚，她的吸血鬼走过来，用戴着手套的手轻轻拭去她脸上的鲜血，她不知道此刻他的动作更像是仆人对主人，父亲对女儿，还是……总之她感到自己并没有被挑战，而她的纵容让他有恃无恐。

“这世界上真有魔鬼？”因特古拉瞥了一眼破碎的尸体和破碎的镜子，问。

“在你面前的不就是吗？”阿卡多咧开嘴笑了。

“你知道不是一个意思。”因特古拉顿了顿，觉得这话过于感性，“好吧，难道有另一个和你一样的家伙？”

吸血鬼无声地笑了：“我想没有。”

“那这里都是些什么玩意？”她挑了挑眉毛。

“谁知道呢，人类心里的邪恶，是怪物也不能窥测的。”

“失踪的少女，一定和它有关系。”因特古拉抱着胳膊，笃定地说，“毕竟，我正在调查的可不是布莱菲尔德家，而它却急不可耐地袭击我。”

“现在你要怎么办，我的主人？”阿卡多笑起来，断头的尸体还在他们脚边。

“哦，这真是个好问题，我或许得调海尔辛的封锁令。”因特古拉耸耸肩，“总之，先走吧。”

但还不等走到大厅，她就听到一片喧哗。因特古拉加快了脚步，大厅炫目的灯光骤然扑向她的双眼时，她仍然一眼就看到人群正围着一个倒在地上的女人，黑衣黑发，面色苍白，不是布莱菲尔德伯爵夫人是谁！

见了鬼了，她想。她几步冲过去有些粗暴地拨开人群，随口问了声“怎么了”，就去探伯爵夫人的鼻息——她还活着，显然，她身上没有一点伤痕。

“刚才大厅里突然停电，伯爵夫人不知怎么晕倒了。”有人说。

忽然有女士尖叫起来：“血！”

因特古拉这才意识到自己现在才是最吓人的，她站起来，暂且按捺下满腹狐疑，说：“非常抱歉惊扰了各位，这座宅子里有些不干净的东西，不过我已经解决了。伯爵夫人可能是受到了一点影响，请交给我吧。不必惊慌。”

在场的人大多听说过海尔辛家的工作，见因特古拉这样说，人人心有余悸，纷纷表示感谢后匆匆告辞。因特古拉示意阿卡多抱起伯爵夫人，带上管家一起把她送到了医院。医生诊断伯爵夫人生命体征平稳，并无大碍，因特古拉便带着阿卡多告辞了。

从医院出来，雨倒是已经停了，深夜的空气带着一丝清爽的冷冽。因特古拉深吸了一口气，慢慢地把胸腔里的浊气吐出。可真是糟糕的一晚上——但总比无聊的晚宴好上一些。

Chapter Four: Virgin

沃尔特打开门，就看到他的小姐满身是血地站在那儿，镜片后的眼睛像夜晚的猛禽闪烁着愤怒和兴奋的光亮。

“您看起来需要一杯热茶，小姐。”他只是这样说。

“那再好不过了。”因特古拉大步流星地走进屋内，一边扯掉领结甩下外套，“我让警察局送的文件到了吗？”

“不久前刚送到。”管家说，“已经在您的办公桌上了。”这时候他看到因特古拉的露出的手腕上触目惊心的黑色勒痕：“请等一下，小姐，这是什么？”

“我该怎么说？”因特古拉抬手看了一眼，“我被魔鬼抓了？好吧，事实上是一面古怪的镜子，从里面吐出黑线似的玩意，留下的勒痕。”

“您说魔鬼？”沃尔特的神色忽然显得凝重起来。

“怎么？你知道些什么？”因特古拉倏地转过头。

“我年轻时到过北非一带，听说那里有一群神秘的修行者，以魔鬼为自己的信仰。我曾碰巧见到他们在满月的夜里用黑色细线缠绕勒死一名少女，他们称之为净罪之网，被勒死的少女由此获得永恒的快乐。”沃尔特说。

“这么说来，我有理由怀疑一些魔鬼的信徒正试图染污不列颠的土地。”因特古拉发出一声冷笑，“有趣，他们尽管来试试看吧。”

月光斜斜地照进落地窗，融进案前的灯光里，消失无迹。

“茶。”因特古拉埋头在桌上的卷宗里，随手把喝空的杯子往空的地方一搁。但她忘了沃尔特已经被她打发去睡觉了。

一只戴着白色手套的大手无声地端起茶杯，倒进热水。因特古拉浑然未觉，直到一条微凉的胳膊环过她的椅背，吸血鬼长长的黑发落进她的颈窝。

“干什么？”她有些不耐烦地甩了甩头，却无法躲开他。

“你该去休息了，我的主人。”他低沉的声音在耳畔响起。

“哦，不，我就要看完了。”因特古拉随口说，“最近伦敦地区有四个可疑的失踪少女，她们在家世外貌性格上没有什么共同点，唯一的一点就是年龄都在十六岁左右，是未婚的处女。”

“你觉得她们被掳走成为了魔鬼的祭品？”

“按照目前的推测来说，是这样。”因特古拉揉了揉眉心，“但要寻找她们的下落，我总觉得还是要落在布莱菲尔德家。可是被你杀死的那个，如果不是布莱菲尔德伯爵夫人，又会是谁呢？伯爵夫人自己会是受害者吗？”

“我不知道，主人。”吸血鬼微微咧开嘴，“我只懂得杀戮，为你清除所有阻挡在面前的敌人。”

三天之后，因特古拉果然等到了登门致谢的布莱菲尔德伯爵夫人。

“您看起来气色不错。”因特古拉说，“闲话就不必再说了，您家中到底发生了什么，告诉我实话。”

伯爵夫人仍然穿着一身黑，但在阳光下似乎显得稍微多了一丝活气，她捧着茶杯，似乎一时不知道从何说起般沉默了一会，才说：“您打碎的那面镜子，本来不是在那个房间里的。它是我们家世代相传的一样东西，一直锁在地下室不见天日。传说镜子里封印着魔鬼，但只要魔鬼不被放出，镜子就能够守护家族的财富与权势。我不知道它怎么会出现在那里，没有人去过地下室。”

“那晚您和我分开之后，做了什么？”因特古拉锐利的眼睛盯住她的脸，问。

“我回到了大厅，不久突然停电了，在一片黑暗里我突然觉得胸闷喘不上气，然后就晕倒了。”

“那么，您在镜子碎裂的房间里看到了什么？”因特古拉尽量使自己的问话听起来不那么像审讯，但她迫不及待地想榨干这个女人身上所有的秘密。是的，秘密，她一定在隐瞒着什么。

“什么都没有。”伯爵夫人却摇了摇头，“只有碎裂的镜子，连镜子上的血迹都没有。”

“这样啊。”因特古拉喝了口茶，“您现在觉得如何？是否一切正常？”

“我很害怕，海尔辛伯爵，我的房子里不会还有什么可怕的东西吧？”伯爵夫人秀眉紧锁，声音里带上了几分泫然。

“不必担心。”因特古拉说，“世界上要是没有魔鬼也就罢了，若是真有，我们王立国教骑士团必然将其毁灭。”

“真的非常感谢您的帮助。”伯爵夫人说。

“这是我的工作。”年轻的女伯爵微微一笑。

“伯爵夫人带来了不少礼物呢。”沃尔特送客人离开之后，回来便见到因特古拉负手立在窗前，漂亮的浅金色长发在阳光下熠熠生辉。

“哦。”因特古拉简短地应了一声，无意费心去看。

“您问出了什么吗？”管家给茶壶换上新茶，问。

“没什么，但是，我可以确定她在说谎。”因特古拉转过头，扬起一个志在必得的笑容，“魔鬼会主动找上我们的，不必担心。”

还不到下午茶的时间，海尔辛局就收到连续的报告，说是伦敦周边出现了疑似丧尸的怪物。

“请您不必挂心，小姐，我和阿卡多可以很快解决。”沃尔特说。

“不，”她说，把装满银弹的手枪塞进大衣，“我的直觉告诉我，值得去看一看。”

阿卡多和沃尔特兵分两路，去解决不同方向的丧尸。因特古拉同阿卡多一道，开车太慢了，她的仆人长臂一展把她夹在怀里，呼啸的风和蓝天就向她扑面而来。

因特古拉感到风刮在脸上生疼，甚至睁不开眼睛，不太客气地把阿卡多的风衣扯过来一点挡在前面。飞在天上是种出乎意料的糟糕体验。她听到他胸腔里似乎传来低低的笑，这使她感到恼怒，但只要一张口就会被烈风灌满，她明智地选择闭口不言。

“你不太习惯飞翔呢。”吸血鬼带着笑意和戏谑的声音说。

哪个正常人会习惯这个？因特古拉在心里咒骂。

“我有预感，”他说，“总有一天你还会这样飞越伦敦的上空。”

见鬼，除非这城市烧成一片火海无处落脚。她不以为然地想。

“哦，我们到了。”阿卡多忽然说。

因特古拉撑着他的手臂探头望下，映入眼帘却的并不是什么正在大开杀戒的丧尸——荒草蔓生的河滩上，赫然用已经发黑的血液画出一只巨大的逆十字架，十字架的中心，躺着一个浑身赤裸的少女，四肢被长钉钉在地上，像一条离了水的鱼在抽搐着垂死挣扎，而她每一下动作都使更多的鲜血流入土壤。一旁有三个丧尸围着十字架，但却像被什么神秘的力量束缚住一样，只是在原地手舞足蹈，像是想要扑食而不得的挣扎，又像是在进行某种诡秘的宗教仪式。

天色渐渐暗下来，如血的夕照里，因特古拉面对这诡异的景象不禁感到背后一阵发凉。

他们到底在做什么？这太反常了……绝不像是失去理智的丧尸会做的事情。但管不了那么多了，那个女孩还活着，现在应该做的事情就很明白了。

“杀了他们。”脚尖刚触到地面，因特古拉就挣开吸血鬼的手臂并且下达了命令。

“遵命，我的主人。”吸血鬼娴熟地给手枪上膛，走向那三个丧尸。

因特古拉站在原地，突然只觉脑后一阵阴风袭来，下意识地向前一扑，转身时枪已端在手中，却见背后赫然是一张山羊骸骨的脸，黑洞洞的两个眼眶几乎要贴到她的面前，她惊得浑身一震，对着那黑洞就扣下了扳机……

Chapter Five: Sacrifice 

感到陌生气息的靠近，那些丧尸突然停止了奇怪的动作，一起向阿卡多扑来。但这对他简直如儿戏一般，他抬起枪口抵住一个的嘴爆了它的脑袋，一手拧断了另一个的脖颈，又给第三个补上一枪。

他听到背后的枪响，嘴角咧开一丝愉快的笑容。他的主人总是这样，给予他的命令永远只是——向前，向前，杀尽敌人，扫荡阻碍，不必踌躇不必回头不必手下留情。她从没有要求过他保护她，她也没有对沃尔特，对任何人下过这样的命令，哪怕她还是个甚至没有成年的小丫头。多么倔强而高傲的，脆弱而无畏的人类的灵魂啊，只有这样的灵魂才配得上做他的主人，才配得上让最强大的力量在她面前俯首。

他拔掉钉住少女的长钉，但她眼看着是活不了多久了，连话也说不出来，满眼惊恐而绝望地瞪着他。

因特古拉在一瞬的惊恐后很快冷静了下来，那山羊头骨不过是一只面具，面前的这个“人”，头戴山羊头骨，全身裹在一件看不出形体的黑袍下，戴着黑色手套的手里拿着一对山羊角似的镰刀。不过考虑到挨了她一枪连一点血都没有溅出来，里面这个，八成不是个人类。

它眼眶中枪却好像根本感受不到疼痛，挥起镰刀向她斩来，因特古拉闪身一躲，抬手一枪打断了一柄镰刀。那怪物便丢了刀，伸手向她抓来。

只听喀嚓一声，阿卡多抓着它的半截手臂，随手丢到地上，从里面只冒出一股黑气，便消散无踪了。

“这是什么？”因特古拉皱了皱眉头，不是人，也不是丧尸。

“不知道。”阿卡多说，“不过没什么差别。”

他将枪口抵住它的脑门，随着一声枪响骨片四溅，而那件黑袍迅速地萎顿下去，仿佛里面本就什么都没有一样。

因特古拉拿出手机叫了海尔辛的医疗直升机，她把那少女抱在怀里：“喂，还有意识吗？”

那少女却似中了邪一样，只是直直地望着前方，不说话也不动，因特古拉只得简单地包扎了流血的伤口，她身上没有其他的外伤，或许是精神冲击导致的，又或者是中了某种邪术。

“这里是圣彼得教堂的遗址，三十年前还能看得到一点残存。”阿卡多忽然说。

“这里？”因特古拉半信半疑地打量了一下荒凉的河滩。

“真令人兴奋。”她看见吸血鬼眼睛里燃烧的血色，“这是渎神的仪式，在神圣的遗迹上残忍地杀死纯洁的处女，将她的血染污，这不是对神明最好的嘲弄吗！”

“是谁做的，在图谋什么呢？”

“谁知道呢，因特古拉。”吸血鬼大笑起来，“但我可以向你保证，事情正在变得有趣，非常有趣。”

因特古拉从这个少女的口中什么也没能问到，尽管送医及时保住了性命，她却像陷入了植物人状态一样。沃尔特那边发现了类似的情况，但那个女孩在他们赶到时已经死亡。

“查到她们的身份了吗？”

“是，死亡的那位是贝克斯利一个小商人的女儿，名叫安妮，昨天晚上失踪。还活着的这位叫贝丽尔，是希灵顿的一个孤儿，她的监护人不太管她，没人知道她是什么时候不见的。”沃尔特说。

“她们在失踪前有什么反常吗？”因特古拉站在太平间的过道里，这地方足够安静。

“据安妮的父母说，她平时非常安静乖巧，没有什么奇怪的地方，也没有和陌生人接触。贝丽尔的监护人什么都不知道，不过，我倒是拿到了这个。”沃尔特递上一本硬壳笔记本。

“这是什么？”因特古拉接过来随手翻了两页，“日记？”

“没错，是贝丽尔的日记。”管家说。

在空无一人的太平间走廊里偷看一位不死不活的少女的日记，这感觉不太好，不过因特古拉顾不上那么多。她阅读的速度很快，沃尔特只能看到她哗哗地翻着纸页。贝丽尔是个孤僻的女孩，每一天都事无巨细地写日记，好像这是她唯一的倾吐对象，最后一页日记是昨天的，上面却只有潦草的几个大字：

“他来了！”

因特古拉啪地合起日记本，这时候她还没能养成抽雪茄的习惯，所以在她思考的时候她习惯性地咬着嘴唇。

“您有什么发现吗？”沃尔特问。

“在她失踪的一个月前，她开始提到关于魔鬼的事情，还不知道她是从哪里了解到的。她好像希望通过某种仪式召唤魔鬼以实现她的心愿。”因特古拉说，“她似乎真的……召唤出了魔鬼。只不过它不是来实现她的愿望的，她自己反倒成了献祭的牺牲。”

“那么我们该从何着手呢？”

年轻的小姐随手抛接着那本日记，嘴角的笑容表明她此刻心情不坏，或者说是太坏了以至于忍不住想笑：“她在日记里提到，要去黑森林寻找泣血之石，在那里见到一座很大的黑色教堂，门上有两只山羊浮雕，她觉得害怕，就跑了回来。那就是我们要找的地方。”

“恕我冒昧，小姐，我们甚至还不知道那是个怎样的地方，直接前去会不会过于鲁莽？”管家迟疑了一下，问。

“无需瞻前顾后，无需畏首畏尾，不必去思考最优的方案，不必去担忧可能的威胁。”高大的红色身影，慢慢自墙面中浮现，“我的主人，只需要向着她所希望的目标前进，没有什么能够阻碍。”

“呵，走了——阿卡多。”

Chapter Six: Bloodtear 

“Oh my children lost in the paradise

And angels with blind eyes

Now bring with you all those hopelessness

pray at the gate of darkness……”

幽暗的森林里忽然飘起空灵的歌声，在寂静里却显得格外诡异，仿佛塞壬的诱惑，又似亡灵的呢喃。

“谁……谁在那里！”少女的声音因为恐惧而颤抖。

“不要害怕，我将指引你我主的道路。”黑衣黑发的女人如幽灵一般浮现，厚厚的落叶上听不到一点脚步声，“你渴求着吧——永恒的喜悦，不朽的青春……”  


“这种任务，你不必跟来的。”暮色映在吸血鬼红色的礼帽上，呈现出不祥的绯色。

“难道要我永远都傻傻地坐在海尔辛坚固的大楼里等你们向我报告？我已经十七岁了，阿卡多！”穿着黑色劲装绑着头发的少女反唇相讥。

吸血鬼毫不掩饰地大笑起来：“你对我说，你已经十七岁了？”

“你笑什么，比起你活过的年月确实微不足道，但对一个人类来说，已经足够上战场了。”

“可你不该只是一名战士。”他说，“你是我的主人，王立国教骑士团的心脏，海尔辛家族的唯一掌控者，你是棋盘上的王，你是战场上的主帅，你有比搏斗厮杀更重要的事情要做，那是只有你能完成的任务。你不需要身先士卒，我就是你的剑，我就是你的枪，我就是你随意驱使的狗。我、沃尔特、王立国教骑士团的士兵……都任凭你使用，随你的命令行动，完成你的愿望。你明白吗，因特古拉？”

“少对我说教了，下仆。”她微微扬起脸，明月正自天空的另一端升起，“至少在使用你这件事上，我决不会吝惜的。”

吸血鬼的喉咙里发出一阵低沉的笑声，她不知道他是否看穿了她的虚张声势。使用他，使用这个最强大的吸血鬼，不死之王，黑夜的暴君，她凭什么？凭那脆弱不堪的主仆契约？别开玩笑了，她清楚只要他愿意，有一万种方法扭断她的脖子。海尔辛的血不能保护她，她的家世、爵位、荣耀、权柄都不能。有时候她甚至会怀疑，他当初到底为什么选择她成为主人，难道真是因为她的血比较美味？

可她不能示弱，没有时间让她平复悲伤，学习成长，没有人教会她如何与怪物打交道，没有人能在黑夜里聆听她的啜泣。她必须变得更强大，让自己没有一点破绽，为了海尔辛的荣誉，也为了在怪物之中生存下去。

“那是……”因特古拉的眼睛忽然看到了不可思议的一幕——鲜红的液体，自一块眼球状的大石上汩汩流下，仿佛被遗弃的眼珠在流着血泪。

“难道世界上还真有什么泣血之石？”她不禁问。

“那是死去的人们对这个世界的憎恨。”一个轻柔的女声，忽然自阴翳的林间响起。

因特古拉看向声音的来源，暮光之中，不知何时出现了一个穿着黑裙的女人，看不清面目，但她还是认出了来人：“布莱菲尔德伯爵夫人。”

“海尔辛伯爵，您怎么会来到这里？这里不是您该来的地方。”她并没有走得很近。

“哦？为什么？”因特古拉问。

“这里……是一个不祥的地方，布莱菲尔德家的先代买下这块土地后，就告诫后人，除非发生灾祸，不得来到此地。”伯爵夫人的声音徐徐道。

“那您为何出现在此呢？”因特古拉在口袋里握紧了枪，紧紧地盯着她。

“那面镜子碎了，我很害怕，我决定来此寻求启示。”伯爵夫人说。

“这里有教堂吗？”因特古拉问。

“是的，我们家族在此建造了一座教堂。”

“您能带我去看一看吗？”因特古拉微微勾起唇角，“今天我忘记祷告了。”

她的吸血鬼肯定在笑了，因特古拉感到伯爵夫人迟疑了一下，但还是说：“请跟我来吧。”

伯爵夫人走在厚厚的落叶上无声无息，因特古拉跟在她身后十米左右的距离，穿过一片森林，就看到一座漆黑的教堂矗立在其中。哥特式尖顶与高高的塔楼好似指向天空的尖刺，门扇上的山羊，窥视着每一位大胆的到访者。

“这座教堂为什么建成这样？”因特古拉只感到一股不祥的气息，这座建筑几乎没有哪里像是一座教堂了。

“我也不清楚，据先夫说，是因为当初在这里发现了可怕的东西……我不知道。”伯爵夫人推开大门，昏暗的烛光在风中颤动了两下，继续沉默地燃烧。

“如果您要祷告的话，请用里面的礼拜堂吧。”

因特古拉随口应了一声，向里面走去。这座教堂的内部墙面也是一片漆黑，似乎连光线都能被吞没，大厅的尽头隐隐约约有一尊巨大的石像，但烛光太过昏暗，根本看不清。

“这里怎么可能是教堂。”她低声说。

“不是，当然不是。”她的吸血鬼笑了，“你看见那里供奉的人吗？最尊贵的天使，最初的魔鬼，人间之罪的布行者，堕落的路西法——人们一般称之为，撒旦。”

突然，自教堂深处跑出一个黑衣黑发的女人，惊叫道：“你们怎么会在这里！”

“布莱菲尔德……伯爵夫人？”因特古拉愣了一下，猛地转过头去，只见沉重的大门在背后轰然合上，原本站在那里的伯爵夫人，竟已变成了一个头戴山羊骸骨的黑袍怪人。

它长啸一声，挥起手里的镰刀就向他们掷来，被阿卡多一把抓住碾碎。

“快，跟我走！”伯爵夫人惊慌地捉住因特古拉的手腕，带着她向教堂内跑去。

她们停下的时候因特古拉发觉自己置身于一间宽敞的石室里，四壁徒然，只有房间正中摆着一只巨大的石台，上面铸着一只长方形石槽。高高的穹顶上垂下许多铁铸的恶鬼头颅，每一只口中都咬着一盏油灯，灯影摇曳间仿佛地狱之门在头顶打开，无数的亡灵正争先恐后地窥探这个世界。

“刚才那是什么？”因特古拉问。

“那是魔鬼的使者。”伯爵夫人惊魂未定地推上石门，“它会变成人的模样，诱惑人们来到此地，成为魔鬼的祭品。这是我们布莱菲尔德家族的秘密，曾经是……如今我已经不能控制它……”

“布莱菲尔德伯爵夫人。”

“什么？”

“我不会是献给魔鬼的好祭品。”因特古拉微微地笑起来，湛蓝的眼眸里没有一丝温度，上膛的手枪已经稳稳地瞄准了她的心脏，“小看海尔辛的当家人是非常失礼的，伯爵夫人。”

Chapter Seven: Dream

“这里可不是什么教堂，夫人。”因特古拉端着枪，看着伯爵夫人平静的面容出现了一丝微不可察的裂纹。

“你在说什么，海尔辛伯爵？”无论是谁，被枪口对着的感觉都不会太好，她很成功地伪装出了惊慌和迷惑的神色，但它们在她脸上停留的时间太久了。

“如果我没有猜错，这间屋子是用活人祭祀魔鬼的地方吧？”因特古拉不疾不徐地说，“托阿卡多的福，我对血腥气几乎和他一样敏锐。

“把年轻的处女锁在这石槽之中流尽鲜血，是这样做没错吧？而我也正好符合条件呢。”

伯爵夫人没有说话，但在她的眼神微微向她身后看去的一瞬，因特古拉几乎是本能地向前一扑一转，子弹在密密麻麻的黑线涌出石槽之前果断地击碎了它。那些黑线顿时像失去了生命一样，灰飞烟灭。

“现在我们是不是有时间来聊一聊，魔鬼的事了？”因特古拉抢在伯爵夫人扑向石门前一枪打中了她的腿。说来有些不可思议，她的枪法是由她的吸血鬼亲手教导的，沃尔特从来不屑于用枪，但阿卡多说枪是当今时代最有效的武器，她必须学会。

她学得很好，不是吗？只是直到如今她端起枪时，仍然会恍惚感到阿卡多握着她的手教她持枪瞄准时，那冰凉的气息。

“一旦你选择拿起枪，不管面对的是什么，都必须一击必杀。”

伯爵夫人惨叫一声扑倒在地上，抬起眼时脸上那沉郁的表情已化作歇斯底里的绝望和疯狂：“救救我吧，我侍奉的主人……”

“你已不信神，又怎么会相信，魔鬼会拯救你？”因特古拉垂下枪口，伯爵夫人浑身一震，有鲜红的血泪，从她眼眶中蓦然滚落。

“他答应过我！只要侍奉他，就能让我的丈夫回来……”伯爵夫人喃喃道。

“你真的见过魔鬼吗？”因特古拉皱了皱眉，就在此时，石室的墙壁上忽然渗出鲜血一样的液体，一滴一滴地，汇成一股细细的血流，向伯爵夫人而来。她的眼睛里忽然燃起了狂喜的光芒，拖动着受伤的腿向着墙边爬去，贪婪地伸出了舌头……

轰地一声，整片石墙连着门被砸开了一个大洞，伯爵夫人猝不及防，被一块碎石砸中，哇地一口鲜血吐出，瘫倒在地。

“不要变成那种怪物。”红衣的吸血鬼自一片烟尘中显现。

“阿卡多，怎么回事？”因特古拉问。

“那些丧尸大概就是这样制造出来的，饮下被染污的献祭少女的血。”阿卡多走过来，一枪打穿了破碎的石槽，一股浓烈的令人作呕的血腥气冲天而起，因特古拉不由得捂住了鼻子，却见石槽之下露出了一个巨大的黑洞，吸血鬼望了一眼，说：“那些死掉的女孩都在这里了，烂成一团，由于里面的怨气变成了丧尸的母体呢。”

因特古拉在这恶心的气味里头昏脑涨，一点也不想看了，摆手示意阿卡多赶快处理掉。吸血鬼露出一个孩子恶作剧得逞般的笑容，啪啪几枪打碎了甬道，碎石立刻将地窖死死埋住。

“根本就没有什么魔鬼，有的不过是人类心中的恶意和妄念。”吸血鬼望着地上痛苦挣扎的伯爵夫人，似乎感到一丝怜悯地说，“人死不能复生，就算重新出现于世上，也不过是那种行尸走肉的怪物罢了。何况你们家族的厄运，本就是因为试图利用这块土地上的邪灵实现私欲而起的。”

因特古拉看到伯爵夫人的嘴唇似乎在艰难地翕动，便走近了些，却听到她说：

“说谎……我只想要他回来……一定能……”

“人类面对死亡是多么无力啊，因特古拉。”她的吸血鬼站在她背后，喟叹道。

“那只是因为愚蠢而已。”她说，不带一丝犹豫，“好了，布莱菲尔德伯爵夫人——跟我回去接受审判吧。”

“你……”她的声音已经十分微弱了，血污模糊了她原本清秀的面容，因特古拉只能从她的嘴唇开合里，辨别出几个破碎的单词：“谁也……不能……离开……”

还不等她反应过来，阿卡多的手臂猛地拦腰抱住她，以不可思议的速度向教堂外冲去，随着震耳欲聋的爆炸声，整座宏伟的建筑开始分崩离析，在他们冲出大门的一瞬，高塔轰然陨落，黑色的教堂顿成一片废墟。

因特古拉惊魂未定，下意识地攥着他的衣袖，只见崩塌的教堂之上，一轮血月不知何时已升上中天。

“她……为什么明知是假的还要去死？”

“因为失去信仰对人类来说是很痛的。”吸血鬼的声音在头顶响起，“是很绝望的，难以忍受的。”

“你也是这样？”

“哦，别把我和他们相提并论。我没有向神乞求过，更不会向魔鬼屈膝。”

“你知道我不是在问这个。”

“……那是很久很久以前的事情了，我忘了。”他漫不经心地笑起来，知道她并不是真的想要一个答案，只不过是习惯性地抓住每一个机会奚落他。不过他也没有说谎，信仰这种东西，已经离开他很久很久了，他也早已不再悲伤，不再绝望。

“今晚月亮真好啊，因特古拉。”他说，“我渴了。”

她不介意给忠实的仆人一点奖赏，但她讨厌被他尖锐的犬齿刺入皮肤的感觉。因特古拉用匕首划破手指，吸血鬼捧起她的手，迫不及待地让鲜血滴入他的口腔。

“我是你的主人，阿卡多，你不再需要信仰——服从我，追随我，侍奉我。”

逆着血色的月光，她的金发被夜风扬起，多么美丽而骄傲的姿态啊——

于是他用舌尖虔诚地抵上流血的伤口，因为兴奋而闪耀着红光的眼睛凝望着他的主人：

“Yes, my master.”


End file.
